


The Big Gamble

by rowdy_tanner



Category: Lancer (TV), The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdy_tanner/pseuds/rowdy_tanner
Summary: Summary: In an unusually overcrowded Four Corners Johnny Madrid, a young gunslinger with a point to prove, is keen to observe fellow gunslinger, Chris Larabee. Ezra Standish already has his hands full with a high stakes poker tournament when he finds that an acquaintance needs his aid and you know how Ezra just hates to be the knight in shining armor (it is dreadful hard on the haberdashery) but his talents are needed desperately. And just what did become of Lucius Stutz's ten thousand dollars?





	The Big Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I began this fic quite some time ago but after a dedicated Lancer fan passed away very suddenly, I felt I couldn't post it. However, after being so warmly welcomed by Facebook's Johnny Madrid Lancer Fanpage Community I felt I really should post it.
> 
> All the OFCs and Vin's "dawg" have all been used in various much older fics posted elsewhere.

# THE BIG GAMBLE

Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven boys are the property of MGM, Mirisch and Trilogy Entertainment. I do not own them or make money from them but if I did own them I promise I would share. The "Lancer" western tv show is the property of 20th Century Fox, CBS and others.

**Characters:**  Old West. Ezra Standish, Vin Tanner, Buck Wilmington, Nathan Jackson, Josiah Sanchez, J. D. Dunne, Chris Larabee, Mary Travis, Olivia Greer, Terry Greer, Johnny Madrid (borrowed from pre-series Lancer and no, I don't have any claim on him either but then could anyone?) OCs, OFCs and even an OAC or two abound.

**Summary:**  In an unusually overcrowded Four Corners Johnny Madrid, a young gunslinger with a point to prove, is keen to observe fellow gunslinger, Chris Larabee. Ezra Standish already has his hands full with a high stakes poker tournament when he finds that an acquaintance needs his aid and you know how Ezra just hates to be the knight in shining armor (it is dreadful hard on the haberdashery) but his talents are needed desperately. And just what did become of Lucius Stutz's ten thousand dollars?

**Notes:**  I began this fic quite some time ago but after a dedicated Lancer fan passed away very suddenly, I felt I couldn't post it. However, after being so warmly welcomed by Facebook's Johnny Madrid Lancer Fanpage Community I felt I really should post it.

All the OFCs and Vin's "dawg" have all been used in various much older fics posted elsewhere.

 

* * *

 

> **Chapter 1**

> Formed up into pairs "The Magnificent Seven" regularly took it in turns to meet and greet the Butterfield stagecoach. Considering it one of their more official peacekeeping duties. All except the gunfighter, Chris Larabee. As the tracker, Vin Tanner, pointed out the idea was to encourage people to settle in Four Corners not to be so terrified by the Larabee glare that they would not even dare to alight from the stagecoach.

> It was the ladies' man, Buck Wilmington, along with the young Easterner, J. D. Dunne, that enjoyed this particular duty the most. Buck taking the greeting part most seriously when any new lady visitor stepped down into the street. JD mentally sorting through his stack of jail house dodgers looking for Wanted miscreants.

> Vin Tanner often teamed up with the holy man, Josiah Sanchez. The preacher ever hopeful of welcoming new members into his small congregation. The tracker didn't relish the task but viewed it as a necessary evil as at least it gave him the chance to linger in the shadows, slouch hat carefully shading his stubbled face while he took the opportunity to check for bounty-hunters. Forewarned was forearmed in his book.

> However, today it was the turn of gambler, Ezra P. Standish to accompany Nathan Jackson, the town's only medical practitioner. The healer casting his wary eye over any sickly-looking passengers. The gambler usually anticipating new marks on which to practice his tactile sensitivity on in the saloon. This particular day being somewhat different.

> "One of my patients told me a number of 'lowdown no good gamblers' are expected in town."

> Ezra abandoned another ineffectual attempt at removing the dust from his dapper green jacket before answering Nathan. Really, Four Corners must have the stickiest dust in the West and he dare not think as to why this might be. "That particular item of calumny would be true insofar as professional gamblers of great renown are here to take part in a high stakes poker game out at the Stacey Ranch. Let me assure you that the thousand dollar entry fee will discourage any undesirable amateurs."

> "A thousand dollars? So you ain't gonna be sitting in?" laughed Nathan.

> "Indeed I am, Mr. Jackson," Ezra replied smugly.

> "And where the heck did you get a thousand dollars?" asked Nathan suspiciously.

> "I was personally invited to take part. For me the fee was waived."

> "Yeah?"

> "Yes."

> "I get it. You're goin' to be there to spot any cheaters?"

> "Correct."

> "Figures, it takes a thief to catch a thief," grinned Nathan.

> "Mr. Jackson! I am no brigand! Granted, I may be something of a talented opportunist," smiled Ezra.

> The Butterfield stagecoach rattled into town and the two men watched carefully as the door opened. Ezra immediately stepped forward to greet two female passengers. Both women extremely well-dressed in the latest fashionable traveling garments, small neat hats arrayed with bright feathers and what at first glance appeared to be fresh fruit.

> "Miss Mimi Dupree!" exclaimed Ezra removing his own black hat with a flourish. "Ah can not impart to you the joy my heart feels on seeing you here in this dusty oasis situated in the wildest untamed and uncouth wilderness. A goddess visiting from Mount Olympus could not bring more radiance into this drab little well of primitive existence than you yourself has so generously chosen to share with us."

> "Ye gawds, Ezra, is there a bathhouse available for me to wash off all that soft soap?" protested Mimi's companion.

> Amused, Ezra bowed low. "Miss Emmeline, your accusation of flummery wounds me deeply."

> If long past the first flush of youth the violet-eyed brunette dressed in glowing crimson, known to all as Miss Emmeline, still cut a stunning figure as she wrapped her arms around Ezra and right there in the street hugged him quite shamelessly. A human redwood placed a ham-sized fist on Ezra's shoulder.

> "Easy, Big Joe. You do remember Mr. Standish don't you?" soothed the famous lady gambler, Miss Mimi Dupree of New Orleans.

> Big Joe's grunt was apparently in the affirmative but Ezra wasn't quite sure whether that was a good thing or not.

> "Do please carry our baggage to the hotel, Big Joe," smiled Miss Emmeline.

> "And where is the charming Mr. Tanner?" asked Mimi.

> "Alas, I do believe he rode out of town early this morning," answered Ezra.

> Mimi unfurled her ivory-handled parasol and smiled winningly at Ezra. "Then would you be so kind to escort me to The First National Bank, cheri?"

> Ezra offered his arm. "With the deepest of pleasure. Would you care to join us, Miss Emmeline?"

> "Saloon," announced Miss Emmeline linking her arm with a very surprised Nathan Jackson's.

> Nathan was quite taken aback by Miss Emmeline's rather forward behavior but gallantly escorted her to the saloon.

> *******

> From his place crouched behind Digger Dave's wooden sign Vin Tanner breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his face with a faded pink bandanna. The small town had been abuzz for the past few days and the influx of visitors had worn his nerves to a frazzle. The Livery and its corral were packed with strange unfamiliar horses. The Hotel was jammed solid and every spare room in town rented out.

> This was merely the overflow from the nearby town of Libertyville. While the grand final was to be held inside the Stacey ranch house itself the opening games were to be held in a large tent hired from a traveling circus for the considerable enjoyment of the huge ticket-buying crowds.

> Not only had the gamblers themselves arrived but also their personal entourages, gambling aficionados, newspapermen from back East and photographers with unwieldy plate cameras. Wagon loads of working girls had descended on the locale from far and wide, kindly being allowed to set up their own tented camp on Stacey land. The bordello in Libertyville was considering installing a revolving door so brisk was business for the services of their piteousness of soiled doves.

> Mrs. Gloria Potter had been obliged to close a mercantile laid waste to by human locusts until her stock could be replenished by freight wagon. The ever open saloons were booming night and day.

> Fanatical followers of the various gamblers referring to themselves by the new expression "fans" bustled up and down main street. These passionate enthusiasts, mainly female, milled about trying to catch a swooning glimpse of their idols or a real cowboy. A harried Vin had scampered up high after being accosted by a group of these determined women offering considerable sums of money for a close encounter with a real "cowboy" such as they perceived him to be.

> Unwilling to desert his friends and taking his duty to protect the town seriously Vin and his Winchester rifle prowled the rooftops. Only coming down to step on solid ground in the early dawn while the madding crowd finally slept.

> Safe behind the painted sign the long haired tracker wondered why he hadn't merely pointed those "fans" in Chris Larabee's direction. He snickered to himself at the thought of Chris being offered money to satisfy the womens' "cowboy" fantasies! Hell, Bucklin would oblige and put on a show for free.

> Now he congratulated himself twice over as a disappointed to have missed him Miss Mimi Dupree crossed the street with Ezra. He watched a young boy that walked suspiciously like a girl dodge down the alley ahead of Ezra and Miss Mimi Dupree. He pondered on this some until a stranger in town dismounting from a tired buckskin horse caught his eye.

> *******

> Arms folded, Mary Travis stood at the window of The Clarion Newspaper office. The owner and editor of the local broadsheet watched with interest and no small measure of suspicion as any number of horses were left at the town's hitching rails. Her companion, the blonde owner of the Stacey ranch, sipped at her China tea and nodded her approval.

> "Why, a few more ticket sales and Four Corners will have a school of its own by the end of the year. A very worthy cause don't you think?"

> "There could be trouble," answered Mary pursing her lips, remembering the time a Texan trail herd hit town and had tried to lynch Nathan Jackson.

> "I wouldn't expect so. Then again..."

> "What? Have you seen trouble? Should we alert Mr. Larabee?"

> "Trouble? Yes, I see it but it still remains to be seen as to whether Chris needs be concerned."

> "Where?" panicked Mary.

> "There," purred Vin's cousin, Elvira Flynn.

> Mary peered through the glass as a black-haired young man dismounted from a spirited buckskin horse.

> "He looks harmless," commented Mary.

> "Believe me he isn't. That, Mary darlin', is Johnny Madrid."

> "Who?"

> "Call yourself a newspaper editor? Why, peaches, that young man alone could fill several editions of your little journal."

> Mary eagerly snatched up her pencil and notepad. "Is he a bad element?"

> "Mad, bad and dangerous to know," giggled Cousin Elvira. "Heavily armed with fabulous blue-eyes and a seductive smile."

> "Blue-eyes? He's dressed more in the Mexican style."

> "Mary! You noticed his calzoneras?"

> "What? Yes, very nice. Oh! you mean his side-buttoned pants? I thought you meant the pink embroidered shirt."

> "Why, of course you did you sly fox. Chris has competition in the tight pants department at last."

> "No!" blushed Mary, "I-I-I was just...I've never even noticed Mr. Larabee's pants!"

> "Duck! There goes a flying pig! You must be the only woman hereabouts who hasn't noticed Chris Larabee's _assets_. I know that I enjoy the sight as often as I can."

> "Brazen hussy. Looking at a man like that," muttered a disapproving Mary.

> "Johnny Madrid was dragged up in the Mexican border towns. It couldn't have been easy for the boy with those blue eyes marking him out as a half-breed. He's one helluva tough hombre especially for one so young," continued the blonde rancher, unperturbed by the sour look of condemnation in Mary's eyes.

> "You seem particularly well-informed," said Mary accusingly, forcing herself to turn away from the window.

> "Why, as The Seven are usually far too busy here in town and while my rough and rowdy ranch hands are a loyal bunch they aren't blessed with the good sense God gave a mule, I hired Johnny on as a gun hand to stand guard over the cash money once the tournament starts. He was a mite costly but I have been assured that he's fast enough to be worth every dollar," stated Cousin Elvira, calmly feeding her little white lapdog, Sixpence, one of Mary's special home-baked cookies. "Some of my ranch hands up and left for the line shack when they heard that he was going to be working for me, such is his reputation as a curly wolf."

> "Don't you think that's a foolish risk to take? hiring a man with a less than stellar reputation?"

> "Some say that your father-in-law, Judge Travis, hired seven of them," pointed out Cousin Elvira.

> "That was quite different. You're a widow. It isn't proper to have a virile young stranger sleeping under your roof without a chaperone," argued Mary.

> Cousin Elvira snorted into Mary's best china teacup. "What a dirty mind you have, Mary Travis!"

> "A woman shouldn't take risks with her virtue. Handsome is as handsome does," warned Mary primly.

> "I've had three husbands make a widow out of me, Mary, believe me three marriages are quite enough for one lifetime. I know men and deep down Johnny Madrid has a good heart, he's just looking for somewhere to belong. As Nettie Wells always says about our darlin' Vin Tanner,  _he needs nothing but to be needed._ "

> "I still wouldn't take such a risk."

> "When you die, Mary, I do declare it will be without ever having lived!"

> "You are quite shameless," tutted Mary, taking another furtive look out of the window as the broad shouldered young man glanced around before heading towards the saloon.

> *******

> Much to his surprise Johnny Madrid had been given a room of his own at the vast Stacey Ranch and "ordered" to make himself at home. More accustomed to his employers expecting him to sleep in the bunkhouse he had prowled the downstairs rooms with interest. He wasn't sure why but the grandness of the place didn't intimidate him.

> Sparkling crystal chandeliers, heavy bronze statues, oil paintings in gilded frames, rich rugs on the floors even a marble sculpture in the hallway left him unfazed. In the luxurious parlor he had been drawn to the ebony black grand piano only by its array of framed photographic portraits.

> He picked up one in particular its solid silver frame heavy in his hand. Not that he noticed its weight it was the seven men pictured standing together that had his full attention. He wandered over to the most comfortable looking chair in the room and sat down. The black leather chair with its deep buttoned back was placed perfectly in order to obtain the best viewpoint. Taking in the door to the room and the glazed verandah doors with their odd grill work.

> Johnny avidly studied the image in his hand. Even the young man around Johnny's own age wearing the brown derby hat had a look of eager readiness in his eye. Clearly not related by blood the men still had an air of brotherhood about them.

> Johnny wondered what it must feel like to have a brother to watch your back. To have a blood bond with another human being. To implicitly trust another man with your life. He tried but he just couldn't imagine how it might feel.

> Taking a closer look at the seven faces he thought he could possibly identify two of the men from the photographic image. He'd run across the bounty hunter wearing the mare's leg on his hip, Vin Tanner, along both sides of the border. The man was rumored to have the ability to track an Indian over solid rock and in spite of his youth always got his bounty. More often than not taking the bounty in alive and that much skill had to be respected.

> Tanner was far more than just a bushwhacker. He had a code he lived by. Although Tanner must have found it difficult to mete out justice to others when he himself was subject to intolerance and inequity on account of his Indian heritage. Johnny too had bitter experience of living life on the outside and being regarded as a half-breed.

> Chris Larabee, the gunslinger that never shot anyone in the back had a code as well. Chris and Johnny had moved in the same circles when plying their trade as gun hawks. Johnny Madrid always making it a point to ask to be paid at least ten dollars more than Chris Larabee would get making sure that he himself became the highest paid gunfighter on both sides of the border. Chris Larabee cast a long shadow and Johnny Madrid was not the kind of man to live in any man's shadow but so far they had never actually met face to face.

> And Johnny Madrid very much wanted them to meet even if it was to be the end of one of them...

> He had ridden into Libertyville with his employer and the local sheriff had made it crystal clear to the gunhawk that Johnny Madrid's continued survival in Libertyville was only tolerated due to the fact that Johnny was in the pay of a particularly powerful rancher.

> However, after all he had heard of those seven men Johnny was as sure as he could be that they would countenance his presence in "their" town of Four Corners as long as he did no one any harm.

> Free to do as he wished until the tournament officially began and with the largest advance he had ever received burning a hole in his jacket pocket Johnny Madrid had casually mentioned over breakfast his intention to ride into Four Corners. With only a second's hesitation his lady employer had thrust her West Highland terrier into his arms, declared this a fine idea and ordered the servants to bring her carriage around to the front door while she dressed for the journey.

> So Johnny now found himself sheepishly brushing white dog hair off his black calzoneras before dismounting from his horse in a dusty little town. The hair on the back of his neck rose as he felt eyes on him. He had the invaluable gunfighter's ability to know when he was being watched. To be aware of where everyone on the street or in a saloon was positioned.

> Glancing around he spied a coolly beautiful blonde woman in a black apron watching him from the window of the newspaper office. Still that wasn't it. He looked up at the large painted sign proclaiming the corner establishment below to be Digger Dave's but saw nothing. That didn't mean that Johnny was wrong only that the watcher had some real smarts.

> *******

> Leaving the bank with Mimi Dupree on his arm a smiling Ezra was alert to the dangers of complacency too. His keen green eyes spotted a strangely familiar figure dart down a side alley. Unable to immediately identify the slight outline he filed it away for future reference as he was immediately distracted by a more powerful presence.

> "Mother!"

> "My sweet little baby boy!" exclaimed Maude Standish, feigning surprise. "Are you still in this dull little backwater?"

> "I am, as you well know, employed here as a peacekeeper. Why are you here?"

> "Can't a mother visit her beloved child?" simpered Maude. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your...companion?"

> "Are you here for the poker tournament?" asked a suspicious Ezra. "The entry fee is a thousand dollars."

> "Yes, I am and I am also aware of the sum required."

> "How much money are you short?" sighed Ezra.

> "What makes you say that?" huffed Maude.

> "You would have ensconced yourself at The Red Onion in Libertyville if you were flush with funds. As ever you are only seeking my company in order to meet your pecuniary obligations."

> "How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child!"

> "How much?"

> "Have you paid over your entrance fee?"

> "I have no need to pay I have a personal invitation to play. Again, how much?"

> "It's vulgar for a gentleman to discuss money in the street, Ezra."

> "So, Mother, you are flat broke?"

> "I merely find myself incommoded by recent events," insisted Maude.

> "Maybe I should go seek out Mr. Tanner's company while you settle family business, Ezra darlin'?" suggested Mimi tactfully.

> "Perhaps you should," snapped Maude, wrinkling her nose at the very thought of Vin Tanner's buckskins.

> Ezra tipped his hat and continued to guide Mimi along the boardwalk. "Good afternoon, Mother," he said stiffly.

> *******

> Nathan Jackson held open the batwing doors for Miss Emmeline. The lady visitor had seemed in a surprising hurry to reach the saloon. Scanning the barroom Miss Emmeline made a beeline for a handsome mustached man leaning on the highly polished bar top laughing loudly with the ravishing barkeep, Inez Recillos.

> "Bucky!" cried Emmeline.

> Buck Wilmington spun around and his mouth fell open. "Ma? Is it really you?" Towering over her he gathered the dainty figure of his beloved mother up in his arms.

> "Get down! This food is mine," Chris Larabee growled at Tanner's four-legged companion and the stubborn animal growled back. Tanner and his pet were well-suited, the same pale eyes, long shaggy hair and the same dogged determination to keep hold of what little they had. The creature also had the uncanny knack of knowing to the second when Larabee had finished with his meal. "Buck and his women," muttered the gunslinger taking a sly look around to check that no one would witness his actions before placing his dinner plate on the bare floorboards for Savage to lick clean.

> Eventually Buck spoke. "When I returned home after the war fever had ravaged the town an' you were gone. Finding no trace of you I always thought that you had passed over an' been consigned to an unmarked grave with all the other poor victims of the sickness."

> "I too thought you killed in the war until Vin Tanner and Ezra Standish spoke about you in New Orleans. I received this," she handed her darling son a much folded and unfolded, tear-stained letter.

> "A letter from General Mordecai Butcher? Telling you of my death in battle?" A tearful Buck briefly fell silent before bellowing across the barroom. "Chris!"

> On hearing the anguish in his friend's voice Chris Larabee shot out of his chair as if fired from a cannon. "Buck?"

> "Read this," Buck thrust the letter into Larabee's hand.

> "General Mordecai Butcher? There never was a General Butcher," growled Chris. "There was an aptly named Major Butcher. His lust for glory led him to try and get us and the other soldiers under his command massacred. Buck and I survived after rescuing barely a handful of badly wounded men from his lunacy."

> "I'll never forget the horror of that day," whispered Buck.

> "Buck and I had him tried, found guilty and sent to a military prison," explained Chris. "This letter must have been his cowardly attempt at revenge."

> "Do you think he's still alive?" asked JD.

> An ashen faced Buck was shaking with fury. "If he is then he's a dead man walking."

> Buck's three friends, Chris, JD and Nathan nodded their solemn agreement.

> Emmeline reached up and stroked her son's face, "Bucky, forget the lost years, it's just so wonderful to see my darlin' baby."

> "Aw shucks, Ma," smiled down Buck.

> *******

> A watching Vin Tanner recognized the man in the vibrantly colored shirt as Johnny Madrid just as the gunfighter turned to glance over at the newspaper office. So that was Cousin Elvira's hired gun hand? Tanner smirked at the idea of Johnny Madrid working for a dollar a day. No, Johnny would be well-paid and as he wasn't just any thuggish gunfighter but possessed of a formidable reputation men would definitely think twice before calling him out.

> "If you want peace prepare for war," chuckled Vin.

> As Vin watched, Johnny Madrid walked up the street just as Cousin Elvira exited the newspaper office heading in the same direction. Now would be a good time to shift positions decided Vin. The saloon looked a likely trouble spot. Unfortunately, detecting movement Sixpence looked up and saw the top of Vin's slouch hat. Recognizing one of his favorite sources of peppermint candy the lapdog began yapping loudly exactly as Vin made his move.

> "Damn dawg," muttered Vin ducking back down behind the sign.

> Luckily for Vin, the sight of a tightly corseted Cousin Elvira sashaying down the boardwalk, beribboned parasol twirling, showy silk bustle swaying, had all the men on Main Street, young or old, distracted. She bent over and placed her little dog on his leash as she approached the saloon doors causing several admirers to fight for breath. Laughing, Vin shook his head and slipped around the back of the saloon unseen.

> *******

> Olivia Greer had never expected to find herself in Four Corners again. Unfortunately her mother, Miss Terry Greer, had found that being allowed to retire from safecracking wasn't all that simple and indeed lightning did in fact strike twice. Olivia was in no doubt that the men who held her mother captive would carry out their murderous threats if the lady cracksman didn't help them rob the safe containing the poker money. Olivia's desperate plan was to rob the safe herself and use the stolen money to negotiate her mother's release from the would-be-robbers.

> The young light-haired girl dressed in boys' clothing and a floppy hat had closely watched the town's coming and goings. So far she had moved around the town unrecognized. Listening in on conversations and gleaning pertinent information. Relieved to hear that at least five of The Magnificent Seven planned on remaining behind to keep the peace in Four Corners during the poker tournament. Not so happy to overhear the scuttlebutt about the gunfighter Johnny Madrid having been hired on to guard the poker money.

> Once the poker tournament got underway she needed to reach the Stacey Ranch undetected. It wouldn't be an easy undertaking. The ranch was where God called in if He wanted a few spare acres or some ready cash. She couldn't hope to cross mile after mile of range and reach the ranch house on foot. Maybe if she could hitch a ride as far as Libertyville she could find a freight wagon full of supplies heading out to the Stacey Ranch.

> Then she'd spied a better opportunity...

> *******

> A gangly youth with a floppy hat pulled low over their eyes approached the lady rancher.

> "Walk yer little dog fer ya? real cheap?" asked a gruff voice.

> Observing that the waif looked to be in need of a good hot meal a soft-hearted Cousin Elvira immediately handed over Sixpence's leash.

> Johnny Madrid slipped inside the saloon. Cursing the shades keeping out the sunlight, he stepped to one side his back to the wall until his eyes grew accustomed to the dimness of the place. Making sure that he had the edge on any other gunfighter.

> He swiftly realized a happy family reunion was in progress. Several tables had been pushed together, the strong drink was flowing and the graceful barkeep was wending her way through the drinkers with a tin tray filled with more glasses of Kingsbury of Manitowoc beer than it looked possible for her delicate frame to carry. Johnny licked his lips and not because he was thirsty.

> Ezra and Miss Mimi Dupree had already joined the celebrations when Josiah Sanchez arrived to escort a still sulking Maude Standish to the bar where Maude generously allowed Josiah to buy her a small libation. On realizing that the saloon was full of competition Maude began smiling coquettishly at a very surprised Josiah and appearing fascinated by the burly man's every word but was furious when, forgetting his usual good manners, Josiah made an eager dash across the crowded room to renew his acquaintance with Miss Emmeline.

> Johnny Madrid watched the men cluster around the swankiest-looking women he could ever remember seeing but his eyes were riveted to the six-foot tall blond in the long black duster. Although he had never before met the man in the flesh Johnny was in no doubt that this was indeed Chris Larabee. He took his time studying every detail of the gunfighter. Dime novelist Jock Steele (for once) had not exaggerated the man's preeminence among other shootists.

> The Colt Peacemaker with the bone grips sleeping like a rattler in the tied down silver conched gun belt, jingle-bobbed silver spurs and the silver buttons on his bib-fronted shirt the only respite in a sea of black. Even seated with a glass of whiskey in his hand and clearly surrounded by friends, Chris Larabee emanated an air of menace. Other patrons of the saloon gave his chair a wide berth, choosing alternative routes to the bar. Not a man among them wished to risk jogging the gunslinger's drinking arm.

> Johnny had outdrawn Rafael Cordova de Martinez in a miserable little cantina somewhere south of the border, shooting the gun out of the other gunfighter's hand. Afterward, over numerous glasses of mescal, Rafael had suggested that perhaps only Chris Larabee could now be considered faster than Johnny Madrid.

> Johnny had half-hoped that the rumors were true and that Larabee had retired from gunfighting but now seeing this miserable little town for himself Johnny couldn't believe that a man such as Chris Larabee was would choose a pathetic backwater such as this to end his days in. Why wasn't he living on a horse ranch?

> Hellfire, if settling down was on his mind why hadn't he up and married some rich widow? Johnny rarely considered these things about other men but he guessed that Chris Larabee would be considered handsome enough to have his pick among the ladies with property. All of them desperate for a real man to run things for them.

> The hair on the back of Larabee's neck stood up. He too had the gunfighter's sixth sense of being watched. He had previously observed Johnny Madrid's out of character low-key entrance. Noting the slightly shorter man's flamboyant style of dress that drew attention to his Mexican heritage. The silver ornamented belt and calzoneras. This wasn't the kind of man to hide his light under a bushel. Young, probably around JD's age decided Larabee. But and this was a big "but" he had already killed and killed often. Not in frenzied gun battles but mano-o-mano. Calm and calculating.

> Through the saloon's curtained kitchen doorway Vin Tanner watched Johnny Madrid watch Chris Larabee.

> _Got yer back, Cowboy._

> **Chapter 2**

> The next day the town of Four Corners was relatively deserted. Johnny Madrid had insisted on setting out for the ranch after an early breakfast. Reminding his still slightly hung-over employer that they should both be there for the opening session of the poker tournament. Dozing in her carriage at what she and Ezra Standish would still both consider an ungodly hour of the morning while an impatient Johnny rode his buckskin horse up ahead, the low whistle went unheard to all but Sixpence's keen ear. Scrabbling at the carriage door the West Highland terrier alerted his barely awake mistress to what she presumed was a pressing need. Ordering her driver to stop she was left aghast as Sixpence streaked away, little furry legs speedily carrying him out of sight.

> Johnny Madrid grunted sourly at the delay but when confronted by tearful green-eyes gallantly urged his buckskin horse on in pursuit of the errant lapdog. Even Sixpence's adoring mistress had to admit it was likely a fruitless errand surrounded as they were by mile after mile of unchanging wilderness. Despairing of ever seeing Sixpence or Johnny again she was thrilled when a slight figure in a floppy hat appeared on the horizon with a white bundle in their arms.

> Sixpence, replete with peppermint candy, greeted his mistress without a smidgeon of guilt for the worry he had caused her. Olivia considered the paper poke of candy she had bribed Sixpence with the day before a good investment. The dog had rapidly learned to answer Olivia's low whistle in anticipation of a candy reward. Olivia Greer was welcomed into the carriage, hailed as a heroic saviour of lost canines and immediately appointed the lady rancher's head dog wrangler.

> "Call me Ollie," grinned a triumphant Olivia.

> Ezra Standish arrived at the ranch just as Johnny Madrid was devouring his second cooked breakfast of the day and "Ollie" was tucking into the first hot food she'd tasted for a week. Ezra took a seat at the table and toyed with a perfectly prepared plate of eggs. The lady of the house was upstairs changing out of her riding habit and filly hat while Sixpence was pretending to snore on his blankie ever hopeful of a dropped sliver of crispy bacon. Gulping down his Arbuckles' and thanking the cook Johnny left to patrol the tent.

> "Olivia," began Ezra, "while Señor Madrid may not be offended by your display of appalling manners or rather lack thereof but I find it truly outrageous that you would sit down to a meal still wearing that profoundly hideous hat."

> "How did you know it was me, Uncle Ezra?" gasped Olivia.

> "If you wish to disguise yourself as a member of the opposite gender you need to change more than just your garb. Your walk, your entire demeanor must be taken into account. A lady may, while visiting another's home or establishment leave her hat on when partaking of a meal other than a formal dinner, arguing that she lacks access to a lady's maid able to adjust her coiffure and replace the hat pins. A gentleman would be expected to remove his hat immediately on entering someone's home for the first time. However, in this instance your walk gave you away when I spied you earlier in town."

> "You ever done it?"

> "Have I ever 'done' what?"

> "Dressed up as someone you're not?"

> "Child, I do that everyday," sighed Ezra.

> "No, I mean as a woman to fool folks for a con unless you're one of them funny cowboys Uncle Buck told me about?"

> "I have on occasion been in such dire circumstances that I have found myself forced to impersonate a female person."

> "Bet you look real pretty."

> "Flatterer."

> "So what did I get wrong? Besides the hat?"

> "First, enlighten me as to why you are in disguise? Are you in danger, my delightful child?" asked Ezra, gentling his tone.

> Faced with such avuncular concern Olivia broke down. "You'll think I'm a truly wicked child," she sobbed.

> "I would never think that. Misguided or confused yes but never truly wicked. Now tell me?"

> "The bad men have Mama. I came here to get the money."

> "They sent a child on such an errand?"

> "No. I thought if I got the money I could exchange it for Mama so I came alone before the gang can try and make Mama crack the safe."

> "Which safe do they want your mama to crack?"

> "The one here in the ranch house. Full of the poker money," explained Olivia with a sniffle.

> Ezra raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, the truth now, what did you intend to do to remedy the situation? Beg the lady of the house for the money?"

> "I was going to crack the safe myself," mumbled Olivia.

> "I see. Then let us do so."

> "What?" Olivia gaped open-mouthed at the gambler.

> Ezra held out his hand. "Come along before the tournament begins and Señor Madrid takes up his position as guard."

> Astounded, Olivia took Ezra's hand and much to his relief wiped her runny nose with the back of her other hand. "You know where it is?"

> "I do." Ezra led the way to the study turning a blind eye as another hairy little thief climbed up on a chair and stubby tail wagging furiously, gobbled up Ezra's left-over eggs.

> The study itself was dominated by a solid-looking partners' desk but a large safe sat in the corner.

> Leaving the study door ajar Ezra bowed and waved Olivia forward. "Go ahead," he instructed resting his hip on the edge of the desk and casually swinging his booted foot.

> Hands shaking, Olivia crouched down in front of the safe and put her ear to the door before turning the dial. After twenty minutes without any luck she looked around and tearfully whispered, "I've failed. They'll kill Mama."

> Ezra stood up and crossed the room. "Well child, it is a Brooker 202." Reaching down he rotated the dial back and forth until the tumblers clicked into place then reached for the handle to open the door.

> "She gave the c-c-combination to you?" stammered Olivia.

> "No. I myself have cracked this safe on a previous occasion," confessed Ezra. "Help yourself."

> Biting her lip Olivia looked at the heavy leather bags of money just sitting there. "It isn't mine," she said softly.

> "Why will the bad men kill your mama?"

> "'Cos she won't do it. She's sworn on The Bible to go straight. She knows that I got away to Four Corners and that I'll be okay with you and the boys," confessed Olivia. "But I don't want them to kill her."

> "It is important to your mama to set a good example for you and die an honest woman so do you think she'd want you to turn to crime for her sake?"

> "No."

> "Are you going to take the money?" prompted Ezra.

> "I have to!" sobbed Olivia, wondering why she felt so bad about stealing the money and why Uncle Ezra was suddenly behaving so cruelly toward her.

> "Do you? Think hard, Olivia, is there no other way to save your mama?"

> Slamming the door to the safe shut with a loud clang Olivia sprang up and threw herself into Ezra's arms. "Will you help me save my Mama?" she cried.

> "Of course I will, sweet child, all you had to do was ask!"

> Johnny Madrid put his six-gun back in its leather holster and smiling to himself, turned and walked away from the study door.

> *******

> "My apologies, dear lady. Ah am afraid to say that Ah have to renege on our former business agreement---" began Ezra.

> "Feel free of your obligations here, Ezra. The child must come first. Johnny can handle things in the tent and I have a mind to ask Miss Emmeline to step in as your temporary replacement. She is a charming lady of some varied experience I understand?"

> "Learned to spot a four-flushing lowdown double-dealer in prison," chirped up Olivia.

> "Why, bless your heart, how enterprising of you to use your time in the calaboose so constructively," laughed Cousin Elvira. "Are you volunteering your services?"

> "How much does it pay?" asked Olivia.

> "The same rate as a dog wrangler gets."

> "Okay."

> "You'll have to dress as a girl and look sweet and innocent, honey pie."

> "That'll be extra," pouted Olivia.

> *******

> "Purgatorio?" grumbled a scowling Nathan. "If the world had hemorrhoids they'd be in Purgatorio."

> "It'll be fun," grinned Buck.

> "Had more fun in Death Valley," rasped Vin. "Y'all know the name of the gang that's holdin' Miz Terry Greer?"

> "I know what I'd like to call them," growled Josiah. "Sinners all."

> "What's the plan?" asked JD, twirling his guns expectantly.

> "Ezra?" prompted Chris.

> "Me?"

> "Best man for the job as this involves negotiations," nodded Chris.

> "Let me see," an astonished Ezra paused to recover himself. "The gang is led by Clarence Theroux. A vicious miscreant not known for his intelligence."

> "Knew his older brother 'Bad Billy' Theroux real well, had a big bounty on him," nodded Vin.

> "Did you collect on it?" asked Chris.

> "Yep but then the damn fool sheriff let his brother, Clarence Theroux, break him out."

> "Did he get away from you or did the posse find him first?" asked Buck.

> "Ya must be squatting on yer spurs iffen ya think that. When I brings in a bounty they stays brung in. M' professional pride were at stake. Done tracked him all over creation, ag'in. Found him in a less than salubrious saloon over in Hidalgo County, New Mexico."

> "Was it a rowdy place?" asked JD, excited as ever to hear Vin talk about his days as a bounty hunter.

> "Most decent saloons throw rough an' rude cowboys out inta the street when they's had enough drink."

> "Yeah?"

> "This saloon were so desperate fer trade they was throwin' 'em back in."

> "So 'Bad Billy' Theroux felt right at home?" laughed Josiah.

> "Was he hanged?" asked JD.

> "He died a natural causes," answered Vin with an evil smile.

> "Natural causes?" inquired the physician in Nathan Jackson.

> "He drew on me so naturally I shot him."

> "Vin," chuckled Buck, shaking his head.

> "So 'The Theroux Gang' knows you?" asked Chris.

> JD opened his canteen and took a long swallow.

> Vin gave it some thought. "His brothers Clarence Theroux, Lewis Theroux and Fancy Theroux all knowed me."

> "Fancy?" spluttered JD.

> "Gambler," said Vin. "Wears 'fancy' silk u, bow ties, gold rings an' ostentatious watch chains but heard his ma had already called him that when he was born."

> "So he dresses like Ezra?" asked JD.

> "Not hardly," snapped a seriously affronted Ezra.

> "Don't go on the worry, Ezra, your reputation as a fashion plate remains unsurpassed," laughed Josiah.

> "So," interrupted Chris, "keeping in mind that we don't want Vin deader than a beaver hat, what's the plan?"

> "We may need something to negotiate with. Olivia was intending to use the poker tournament money," explained Ezra.

> Chris gave Ezra a long hard stare. "Okay. Go to the bank and tell the manager to give you the ten thousand dollars Lucius Stutz had in his hotel room when he died."

> Ezra gulped. "Will he be willing to hand it over to me?"

> "Inform him the password is 'The Magnificent Seven'. He's got orders to hand over the money when he hears the correct password from any one of us."

> "Lucky you don't talk in your sleep, Stud," smiled Buck.

> "Meet us in the Livery in say an hour, Ezra," ordered Chris.

> *******

> The Seven rode out exactly an hour later.

> "I'll be needing that money back at some point, Ezra," warned Chris.

> "Of course, Mr. Larabee. I shall fight to the death to keep it safe."

> "Try harder than that 'cos I'll follow you down into Hell to get it back. The healthy interest it makes is intended to keep the town's proposed new school in books and to help make sure that  _any_ child living hereabouts, however poor their background, can have a good education."

> "A worthy cause indeed," Ezra answered with his familiar two-fingered salute.

> *******

> It was decided that Vin and Nathan would hang back and watch Purgatorio's comings and goings through Vin's telescope. The other five rode in and split up to enter the cantina. Buck and JD stood at the cantina's bar talking about Miss Emmeline's loving son. Chris and Josiah found a table. While Ezra walked in five minutes later and cast around looking for any member of The Theroux Gang. Fancy Theroux was easily located and Ezra slid into a seat at the gambler's table.

> Pushing away a deck of pasteboards stiff with grease Ezra produced a brand new pack of Stutz playing cards from his vest pocket. "I had not expected to find a worthy opponent in such an unsanitary drinkery," smiled Ezra, gold tooth glinting in the light from the open doorway as the Southerner quickly realized that he still hadn't found anyone worth playing by a country mile.

> Fancy was immediately impressed by Ezra's dental adornment and resolved to visit a dentist forthwith.

> Ezra allowed Fancy to win several hands of poker before he broached the subject of the poker tournament out at the Stacey Ranch. "I am surprised that a cardsmith of your unsurpassed talent is not taking part in the tournament," smiled Ezra, skillfully dealing his hopeless opponent a winning hand.

> Fancy liked the term "cardsmith" it sounded much more refined than "card sharper" or the name he was more often referred to by, that of "dirty cheat".

> "Could say the same about you," replied Fancy, beaming across the table at his newfound friend.

> "I would have made a stab at it had not a close friend of mine apprised me of an easier way to get my sticky fingers on the tournament money. I heard that a lady cracksman is here right in this very hellhole. I promptly drew my life savings out of the bank and headed here. I intend to parley with her employer and avail myself of her services. Breaking the safe out at the ranch smacks less of menial labor than sweating at the poker table. I am prepared to offer a substantial amount for an hour or two of her company. I cannot imagine that her employer would not prefer to have a guaranteed sum of money in their hand totally risk free. Unless he is a man of immeasurable stupidity."

> Fancy took some time to digest what Ezra had said. "You would pay me to borrow the woman?"

> "If you have a proprietorial claim on the lady's talents then I would be glad to negotiate a monetary settlement beneficial to both of us."

> "Show me the money," demanded Fancy, his small brain working faster than it ever had before.

> As discretely as he could bearing in mind that he was in a cantina populated with wall-to-wall killers and other assorted villains, Ezra opened his cutaway coat and pulled open a deep inside pocket to reveal the thick bundle of notes.

> "How much is there?" drooled Fancy.

> "Ten thousand dollars," answered Ezra, playing on Fancy's greed and the other man's need to believe he was getting the better of Ezra. "I intend to offer you five thousand dollars."

> "I said how much is there? You said ten thousand so I'll take all of it."

> "This is my entire life savings!" remonstrated Ezra. "I have a certain fondness for the number seven so I am willing to offer you seven thousand dollars."

> "No deal," insisted Fancy. "Clarence says we can make close on fifteen thousand dollars. Reckon I can persuade him to settle for ten thousand."

> "Very well," sighed Ezra. "Bring the woman to me on the edge of this den of iniquity. I don't want any witnesses to our transaction."

> "It could be a trap," observed Fancy.

> "It could be but I'll just have to trust you."

> "No, I mean you could be setting a trap for me and my brothers."

> "Yes, I am very adept at surrounding an entire gang all on my own," laughed Ezra.

> "You might have friends already waiting for us at the meeting place!" said Fancy triumphantly, impressed by his own astuteness.

> "Except that you haven't seen me with anyone else and you will be the one to decide where the exchange will take place."

> "You bet your bottom dollar I will," said Fancy smugly.

> *******

> Ezra waited at the rendezvous point hoping that Vin's eagle eye had spotted him leaving the cantina. Chris and the others had agreed to hang back and trail the rest of The Theroux Gang to the edge of town.

> Miss Terry Greer showed no hint of recognizing Ezra Standish when Lewis Theroux dragged her over to the waiting gambler.

> "Ma'am, I trust that you have suffered no ill-treatment?" asked Ezra.

> "I'm fine," answered Terry Greer as Ezra handed Clarence the ten thousand dollars and protectively stepped in front of the lady safecracker. "Please do count it."

> "I damn well will," snapped Clarence rifling through the notes until he was satisfied. "It's all here."

> "Then I must insist that you return it to me forthwith," said Ezra apologetically as his two shot derringer sprang out of his sleeve and came to rest in his hand.

> "You can't shoot us all with that itty-bitty pop gun," laughed Clarence.

> "No, I can't shoot you all but he can," smiled Ezra as the crack of Vin's Winchester rifle was heard.

> The stunned Theroux Gang finally diving for cover when Vin shot a neat hole through the crown of Clarence's hat.

> "You missed us, lawdog!" yelled Lewis Theroux seconds before his own hat whistled through the air courtesy of Vin's Winchester 73.

> "This is becoming tiresome," complained Ezra as Nathan opened fire from his position up high and Fancy's hat hit the dust too. "Gentlemen, throw the money on the ground before they decide to part your hair!" the Southern gambler ordered.

> "Alright! Alright!" squealed Clarence, pitching the money through the air.

> Ezra picked up the bundle of notes and returned it to his pocket. "The charming lady and myself shall be leaving now. My friends will remain behind for a short time to cover my retreat. I would say 'au revoir' but actually I would prefer never to see any of you again so I shall bid you adios!"

> *******

> "Where's Olivia? I sent her to you so she would be safe. Where is she? Please, tell me she's alright?" Terry Greer's composure finally cracked and tears streamed down her pretty face.

> "Hey, it's okay," soothed Buck. "Olivia is out at the Stacey Ranch. She couldn't be safer out there with all those ranch hands on the place."

> "Except at the moment the place is full of no-good gamblers, no offense to you, Mr. Standish, ranch hands are no match for them if they cut up rough," said Terry Greer.

> "No offense taken, dear lady. Have you perchance heard of Johnny Madrid?"

> "Mr. Standish, if you are about to tell me that my daughter is at the mercy of a lowdown border gunslinger! No offense, Mr. Larabee."

> "Don't git all hot an' bothered, Miz Terry. Johnny ain't a violent man 'less he's gettin' paid fer it an' he wouldn't never hurt a child no matter how much ya'd offered him. He's standin' guard over the poker money an' keepin' an eye on them gamblers. The little missy is safe," explained Vin.

> "Still it might be an idea to send a fast rider on ahead to the ranch," mused Josiah.

> "JD?" asked Larabee, looking at the man he acknowledged as easily the fastest rider of the seven.

> Grinning the young Easterner vaulted into the saddle he was looking forward to seeing Johnny Madrid up close and personal.

> "Warn Johnny Madrid that we're coming in fast with Olivia's mama," ordered Larabee.

> "Don't want perforating by a trigger happy gun hawk," laughed Buck.

> **Chapter 3**

> After circulating around the gaming tables Olivia tugged on the gunslinger's shirt sleeve whispering in his ear when he bent down to listen.

> "Sure now?"

> "He's got an extra card in his boot too," Olivia informed him, "you can check."

> Johnny Madrid approached the gambler. "The little lady here tells me you're cheating."

> "Only a fool would take the word of a child," sneered the gambler.

> "You see I am taking her word and as I'm the one with the really big gun you'll be leaving now or plan on taking a dirt nap."

> Olivia stuck her tongue out at the gambler as he left.

> "That's not polite, chiquitita," warned Johnny, ruffling her hair and trying not to laugh.

> "Things look okay for now so I'm gonna leave you in charge while I walk Sixpence," decided Olivia.

> "Yes, boss," Johnny saluted as she strolled away.

> *******

> JD was duly recognized and waved past the armed ranch hands on duty in the watchtowers. A waiting wrangler took a sweating Milagro for a cooling walk before stabling the animal. JD continued on past the well-built ranch house itself and its rose garden to finally reach the circus tent. He stepped inside and wondered if he would be able to tell which man was Johnny Madrid but the brightly colored shirt and calzoneras marked out the gunfighter. Even though Johnny's reputation was long established JD was surprised to see that they were roughly around the same age.

> Johnny Madrid stiffened until he recognized JD from the photograph on the parlor piano he nodded a welcome as JD hurried over.

> "Chris, that's Chris Larabee," JD had never enjoyed name-dropping quite so much, "I ride with him and he wants you to know that the rest of us are riding in with Olivia's Mama."

> "You ride with Chris Larabee?" asked Johnny, looking the young man with the derby hat up and down, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

> "Yep," answered JD, standing up straight and resting his hands on his matched Colt Lightnings.

> "Chris Larabee is supposed to be pretty fast with a six-gun."

> "He is. Real fast."

> "And you'd know what it means to be fast?"

> "This side of Chris Larabee I am the fastest hereabouts."

> "And you've seen a lot of fast guns?"

> "My share."

> "You ever see Rafael Cordova de Martinez?"

> "I seen him."

> "In your considered opinion, is he fast?"

> "Yep."

> "I outdrew him down in Durango."

> "You did? Boy," whistled JD.

> "Yep," grinned Johnny, warming to JD's infectious eagerness. "Besides you, can anyone else that rides with Larabee shoot?"

> "Vin Tanner is the best I ever seen with the Winchester rifle," continued JD. "He can shoot the---" a waft of rose perfume, a suddenly smirking Johnny and JD instantly realized that a lady was standing right behind him, "eyelids off a fly."

> "Where is Olivia?" demanded a newly arrived Larabee.

> "Walking Sixpence," answered Johnny.

> Aghast, they all looked down at the little dog sitting obediently beside the lady rancher's white kid boots.

> "Aw hell," groaned Vin.

> Buck relinquished Terry Greer's hand and allowed the distraught young mother to be led away to be comforted by the other ladies.

> "Did anything odd happen before Olivia took the," Larabee looked down at Sixpence who put a paw across his eyes to avoid the gunslinger's withering glare, "dog for a walk?"

> "She tipped me off to a gambler in a purple vest cheating. He was drinking a Stone Fence in a tall glass," remembered Johnny.

> "Shorty Bisbee," sniffed a disgusted Ezra. "Known to have extra cards about his person. A most inept and ineffectual cheater."

> "Johnny, you search the ranch house and outbuildings top to bottom. Spread out the rest of you. MOVE!" ordered Larabee.

> Johnny wasn't sure why he automatically obeyed Larabee. Except that it was the most obvious course of action for him to take as he didn't know the rest of the huge ranch all that well. Plus Chris Larabee was a natural born leader and following his orders was easier than arguing with seven men when a small child was missing.

> *******

> The Seven had searched large areas before they didn't need lessons on where a scared child might hide or tracks could possibly be found. Only Vin noticed that Sixpence had tagged along. Toting his mare's leg and canteen, Vin found the cheating card player's fresh boot tracks first.

> "He's alone," gasped JD.

> "We need ta track where he's bin," agreed Vin. "He's circling back around ta the ranch most likely reckonin' on goin' back fer his horse."

> "Then he'll probably run into that new gunfighter, Johnny Madrid," pointed out Josiah, with a wide smile.

> "Likely," grinned back Vin.

> "We can always hunt Bisbee down later if needs be," promised Larabee.

> "Need ta go on lookin' fer Olivia," rasped Vin.

> With dour looks on their faces at what tragedy they might find up ahead the men continued on. Vin keeping one eye on Sixpence as they searched the thick brush.

> "We looking for a body?" Larabee asked Vin under his breath.

> "Ain't skinned a man alive fer a while, could be a mite rusty at it so ya'd best hope we ain't."

> Anyone that gave Sixpence peppermint candy immediately gained his cooperation. If robbers offered him the sweetmeats he'd invite them in and show them the ranch safe himself. The mercenary little dog didn't form attachments to human people very often. He adored the lady rancher because she spoiled him but he had taken a very genuine liking to Olivia. He didn't understand why she had ordered him to run back to the ranch earlier but he saw no reason why he shouldn't show the long haired man where she was now. It would mean that he would be rewarded with some of the peppermint candy hidden in those deep buckskin pockets.

> The tracker hadn't said anything to Larabee and the others yet but he thought that Olivia might be crawling along on her hands and knees. She could be hurt or merely ducking down to stay out of sight in the long grass. Vin decided to err on the side of caution and speed up the search. He noticed that the little dog's stumpy tail had started to wag. "Go on, boy, sic the little missy," he drawled.

> Dashing someway up ahead Sixpence worried at something hidden in the undergrowth.

> "Over here, boys," yelled Vin, running through the long grass holding his mare's leg across his body.

> Hurrying after Vin the rest of them let Nathan move slightly ahead. Vin didn't dare move Olivia until Nathan had reached them.

> Nathan checked her pulse before turning her prone body over. "Give her air!" he ordered.

> Ezra pulled his hip flask from his pocket and passed it over. Nathan mixed a little liquor with water from Vin's canteen and gently administered it.

> "Yuck!" she spluttered.

> "Olivia? Can you hear me?"

> "Has he gone?" gasped Olivia.

> "Yes. How did your face get bruised up?" asked Nathan, sternly.

> "He hit me. Hard. With his fist. He was mad that I caught him cheating. I kicked him in the...pants then ran away. I was feeling dizzy and sick and couldn't run anymore so I hid."

> "Good girl," said Larabee, bestowing a rare smile on the child that did more to lift her spirits than any medicine Nathan could administer.

> "Your mama is safe and waiting for you back at the ranch," Buck told her.

> "You got her back?" exclaimed the happy child.

> "Ezra came up with a plan," said Larabee.

> "Thank you, Uncle Ezra!" she cried joyously.

> "Yeah, well done,  _Uncle Ezra_ ," chorused the gambler's six so-called friends.

> *******

> Standing nonchalantly on the verandah, his hands on his lean hips, Johnny Madrid was waiting for them. Sitting on the top step was Shorty Bisbee nursing a tightly wrapped hand.

> "My thumb!" shouted Shorty Bisbee, addressing what appeared to him the most likely man in charge as Chris Larabee and the rest of The Seven strolled into view.

> Larabee only looked at him as if he was something the gunslinger just trod in.

> "What did you do?" Nathan asked Johnny, while removing the bloody binding from the wounded hand.

> "My gun slipped," shrugged a smiling Johnny.

> "He shot my thumb off! I told him that I only punched the little bitch! I didn't kill her," screamed the cheater.

> "You could have done so striking a young child like that!" roared Ezra, losing his cool demeanor for once.

> "She's not a child! she's a devil incarnate!" shouted Shorty Bisbee. "She kicked me in the cojones!"

> When Vin bent down and whispered a few words into the injured man's ear Shorty Bisbee promptly burst into tears.

> "Come on, sweetheart." Buck took Olivia's small hand in his much larger one and led her away. "Let's go find your mama."

> "Yours too, Bucky," laughed JD, following behind them.

> "Vin, Johnny, guard the prisoner until the Libertyville sheriff gets here," ordered Larabee.

> "No! Please, anyone but those two!" begged Shorty Bisbee.

> *******

> "Never thought you'd settle down in a little town like Four Corners, Vin," remarked Johnny.

> "Ain't settled."

> "No? Sure looks like it. I suppose you stay 'cos Larabee does."

> "Naw," Vin immediately answered, then he gave it some deep thought. "Mebbe," he conceded. "Mostly feel needed here."

> "Does seem to be a lot more going on than I expected."

> "Town is prone ta outbreaks of promiscuous shooting," grinned Vin.

> "It takes seven men to handle it?"

> "Railroad Company tried ta replace us all with a Marshall Walter Bryce."

> "Yeah? Marshall Bryce from out Kansas way? Tough customer I heard."

> "He left in a pine box."

> "Got on the wrong side of one of the women?" chuckled Johnny, his blue eyes twinkling. "They seem mighty independent round these parts."

> "As gritty as eggs rolled in sand," nodded Vin.

> "Any spoken for?"

> "Not by me. Mary Travis is sorta outta bounds, Judge's daughter-in-law an' all. Casey Wells too. Ya'll find it a mite difficult ta find a saloon girl not in love with Buck," shrugged the tracker. "Ya lookin' ta settle down?"

> "Naw. Been offered a thousand dollars just to spend an hour in the San Joaquin Valley, California."

> "Big money."

> "Got some business down in Mexico to see about first."

> "Wish ya luck."

> "So what keeps Chris Larabee here? He ain't wearing a badge. He could make a lot more money watching over big ranches like this one. Has he settled down and started a family?"

> "Larabee's past life ain't ta be used fer idle conversation," frowned Vin.

> "Just trying to keep from causing offense. Never seen seven men so fixed on staying together. Must be a real good reason."

> "Larabee had a wife an' young son murdered in a fire on his horse ranch out near Eagle Bend. When he does git some sign of Ella Gaines' trail we all swore we'd see it through ta the end."

> "Ella Gaines? The killer was a woman?"

> "'Member, I ain't the one that tol' ya."

> "You can count on it. And, Vin, if I hear anything useful on my travels. . ."

> "Obliged," drawled Vin, standing up as the harassed looking Libertyville sheriff and his deputies arrived to collect their wounded prisoner.

> *******

> "I can't thank you all enough for bringing Olivia back safe," began Miss Terry Greer. "I wouldn't have cracked the safe for them. I really have gone straight."

> Olivia bobbed a curtsy, "Thank you, boys."

> "What you need is a fresh start far away from here. You are welcome to travel along with us when we return to New Orleans," offered Miss Emmeline.

> "New Orleans? I couldn't afford the train tickets," explained Miss Terry.

> "We'll be happy to give you a hand gaining suitable employment once we get home after the final," said Miss Mitzi Dupree. "We believe in new starts and second chances don't we, Miss Emmeline?"

> "I don't know what to say!" cried Miss Terry.

> "Just say yes," suggested Olivia. "We'll get the money somehow."

> "Yes!"

> "You're already through to the final table, Miss Dupree?" asked Ezra.

> "Yes. And once it was explained that an errand of mercy involving a mother and child had kept you from the tournament it was agreed that we would save you a seat at the final table."

> "Alas, the ensuing distractions mean that Ah haven't had a chance to raise the quite considerable ante," confided Ezra.

> "Ezra, ya gotten enough dollar bills tucked away in the secret pocket inside that fancy red coat," pointed out Vin.

> "That money does not belong to me. I am awaiting only the opportune moment to return it to our Mr. Larabee."

> "Hell, Ezra, don't go on the worry Chris don't mind ya borrowing it some."

> "Chris doesn't?" queried Chris, staring at the tracker in astonishment.

> "He'll shoot ya dead iffen ya lose ev'n a dollar of it but he don't mind ya playin' poker with it. Ya ain't gonna lose is ya?"

> "Mr. Larabee?" asked Ezra, hardly daring to hope.

> "Is there a prize?" asked Larabee.

> "A magnificent trophy," answered Miss Dupree, "engraved with the winner's name plus the winning pot of course."

> "And in addition two free railroad tickets to a destination of the winner's own choosing," added Ezra, looking pointedly at Cousin Elvira.

> Cousin Elvira winked at Olivia Greer and nodded. "Why, of course and the use of my private railroad car."

> "You know how important the money is to the future of the school, Ezra, I'll take any losses out of your hide," said Larabee, giving his permission.

> "Why! Now that we have all agreed on the prize I need two gentlemen with big ol' bulging muscles to help me rearrange the parlor furniture for the final tomorrow. C'mon, lover."

> "No! No! Aw hell, stop yer grabbin' at me," protested Vin as Cousin Elvira seized his arm, "an' ya ain't ta call me that! Folk'll talk."

> "Ma'am," winced Johnny, finding himself in a grip only slightly less fierce than a bear trap.

> "Y'all are staying the night too," Cousin Elvira announced over her shoulder as laughing the rest followed the hapless two into the parlor where they began to rearrange the heavy furniture.

> "Ain't funny," muttered Vin, glaring at his friends as he heaved the weighty movables across the room. "She batted them damn big green eyes at me."

> "They don't work on me," sniggered Johnny.

> "Naw? She saved the helpless tearful look fer ya?" sneered Vin.

> "Hell!" groaned Johnny, remembering riding off in search of her lapdog at the first sign of a tear.

> "Ezra, darlin'! You are not suited to menial labor, honey pie do sit down. You must save all your manly strength for tomorrow!" cooed the lady rancher.

> Every man in the room turned to gape at the Southern gambler as he was escorted to a chair.

> "What the hell?" asked a bewildered Buck.

> "Man never drowned in his own sweat," muttered Vin.

> "Nathan, honey, would you take a look at Ezra? I think he looks a mite peaked," continued Cousin Elvira.

> "Looks jus' fine to me," growled Nathan, struggling with a large leather chair.

> "Would you like the servants to draw you a hot bath up in your room? Why, I'll have them use Caswell-Hazard soap and send in some of my late husband's Jockey Club cologne as I know you like it."

> "A hot bath!" exclaimed Josiah.

> "Why does  _he_  get a hot bath?" demanded JD.

> The men turned to Chris Larabee fully expecting their fearless leader to step in and restore the natural order of things.

> "Ezra, you should go get an early night too," advised Larabee.

> "To hear is to obey, Mr. Larabee," agreed Ezra as he left the parlor in anticipation of his hot bath and a goosedown comforter.

> "Cowboy?" rasped Vin, his mouth hanging open in shock.

> "It ain't his money he's gambling with tomorrow. It is the school's and I don't want him to lose a single dollar of it," glared Larabee.

> *******

> The parlor was eventually organized for the grand final. Evening found the men seated at the long mahogany table in the dining room quietly sipping crystal glasses of Napoleon brandy occasionally chuckling at one of JD's many bad jokes. A fragrant fug lit by the soft candlelight issuing from the silver candelabra drifted around them as the men smoked expensive fat cigars from the humidor. Servants had cleared away the remains of a huge meal and several bottles of fine wine had been slaughtered in addition to the chilled Champagne imbibed by their merry hostess. The lady of the house had now retired to her own feather bed in the master suite while Miss Terry Greer had left the menfolk's company to share a room with Olivia.

> Eventually the men made their own unsteady way upstairs. Realizing that the six men, other than an already sleeping Ezra, would have to share the remaining vacant rooms Johnny Madrid offered to share his room with Vin Tanner.

> "Thank ya kindly but prefer ta sleep on the roof. Cousin Elvira had the servants take m' bedroll up ta the landing already."

> "The roof?"

> "Yep. Suits me fine. Sorta widow's walk up there. No rattlers an' all the twinklin' stars a body could wish fer."

> Johnny Madrid watched the tracker make his way up the grand staircase and shook his head. He'd never met men like The Larabee Gang before that was for sure.

> *******

> Ezra Standish awoke feeling calm and refreshed. He stretched and blinked in his brass feather bed before spying his lucky red jacket hanging freshly brushed on the valet stand along with his pressed pin-striped pants. His black boots, polished to a gleaming shine, waited on the rug. His favorite frilled shirt, boil-washed and ironed, sat neatly folded on a chair.

> A servant bearing thick white Turkish towels appeared at the bedroom door with copper can of hot water ready to be poured into the ewer and bowl for his morning ablutions.

> Ezra felt like a winner already.

> After a hearty breakfast the gamblers assembled in the parlor finding seats at the circular table in the center of the room. No one objected to Miss Emmeline acting as the dealer for the first session as she opened a sealed deck of Stutz playing cards.

> At first things went well for Ezra but as the piles of cash in front of the other gamblers at the table diminished he caught Larabee's eye.

> _"You know how important the money is to the future of the school, Ezra, I'll take any losses out of your hide,"_  Larabee had said earlier and now Ezra began to feel the pressure.

> The enormity of the undertaking played on his mind. He was sitting at the gaming table with the crème de la crème of the gambling world. If he won here he would be famous rather than infamous! This was his fraternity, no offense to Miss Dupree, she and his other card-playing peers all sat at this one table.

> _"_ _Ezra, rule number one-- never run a deal on your own money. Good Lord, I thought I taught you better than that. What have all my efforts been for?"_ Ezra's mother's words echoed through his mind.  _"_ _Somebody else's. Anybody else's."_ Maude had drummed that rule concerning money into his head from an early age.

> This wasn't his money true enough. Not a single dollar of it belonged to him but it was earmarked for a particular undertaking. A great purpose that would make a significant difference in the little backwater town he had almost come to think of as home. Something far more magnificent than his own fame and fortune. It was more than mere money to be won or lost at the turn of a card it was the future.

> Ezra began to sweat. Ezra started to make little errors then bigger mistakes.

> The other six men looked at each other but said nothing. Vin, leaning on the door frame so he could observe the entire room, felt his left leg begin to jiggle. JD removed his derby hat then replaced it before taking it off again, repeating the motion several times. Josiah reached inside his shirt for one of the many sacred symbols hanging about his neck. Buck stroked his shiny black mustache nervously. Nathan checked the contents of his medical bag. Larabee folded his arms across his chest as Ezra's pile of bank notes rapidly dwindled to almost nothing.

> "Gentlemen and lady, let us adjourn for lunch," declared Cousin Elvira, snapping closed her silk fan with the little red stones set in gold on the ivory guards.

> Johnny Madrid moved to stand guard over the table ensuring that nothing could be tampered with while refreshments were sought.

> Ezra casually wandered outside and bending at the waist puked his guts up behind Cousin Elvira's prized rose bushes. Nathan was at his side in mere seconds, offering a glass of water and a handful of dry crackers before sliding something folded flat into the gambler's left pocket.

> "Th-thank you," stammered Ezra.

> "Are you okay?" asked Larabee, slapping him on the back and slipping something into his right hand pocket.

> "Merely a little nauseous from the heat in the parlor, Mr. Larabee," replied Ezra.

> Buck and JD hurried over and put an arm around his shoulder and waist as Ezra felt Buck's hand inside his breast pocket and JD fumbling with a trouser pocket. An approaching Josiah tucked something in to the pocket of the gambler's silk vest.

> "Gentlemen, I beg you unhand me! I am perfectly fine!"

> "Sure ya is," agreed Vin, while digging deep in his buckskin pocket and pushing something Ezra could not immediately identify into the gambler's hand.

> Ezra turned and walked briskly through the rose garden before stopping to investigate. He peered down at the gleaming item resting on his palm.

> A gold nugget? The tracker had given him a gold nugget? Where had Tanner obtained a gold nugget? Ezra pushed this thought to the back of his mind to be revisited at another time. Hurriedly, Ezra examined the contents of each pocket. Soon he had amassed a small but meaningful pile of dollar bills plus the silver dollars, probably intended for his sister Hannah's upkeep, that Josiah had donated. Each man had made a contribution.

> Nathan was rarely paid in cash money for his medical ministrations so the amount he had gifted was most likely an entire year's earnings. Buck was a spendthrift bar none so his meagre offering would still leave him with empty pockets. JD was known to be saving for a ring to give Casey Wells so his dollar amount would put a significant hitch in his love life. Larabee was intending to buy a brood mare for his small ranch and his contribution would have bought a pureblood.

> Ezra conceded that the pile probably consisted of their entire funds.

> It meant so much.

> To Ezra it made no difference if it was a single dollar or a thousand, these men had his back and to him that was priceless.

> The gambler straightened up, lengthened his stride and attacked the buffet table with gusto. If he was to win this tournament then he would need all the strength he could muster.

> *******

> After the break for lunch the game swung Ezra's way. Soon one of the players felt faint and asked to leave the table, his nerve shattered. Mary Travis elbowed her way to the front and hurriedly scribbled his name down in her notebook before the big city journalists jostled her aside. The professional photographers' magnesium flares flashed as the beaten man staggered outside clutching his last few dollars and sat on the grass with a thump wondering where it had all gone wrong.

> The game continued with other players falling by the wayside until only Ezra and Miss Dupree remained in the tournament. At this point Miss Emmeline stepped back and allowed another dealer to take over, wishing there to be no insinuations of cheating or favoritism.

> Ezra's collar began to feel a little tight and a single bead of sweat ran down his back but outwardly he appeared completely in control. In New Orleans Miss Dupree had previously beat him at poker but Ezra told himself that this wasn't New Orleans. This was his home territory. He had support here. People willing him to win.

> Mimi Dupree was famous for having no tells, maintaining her sweet smile throughout any game she cared to play. Ezra suspected, indeed hoped, that he himself was similarly devoid of all such clues as to his state of mind. He observed her delicate hands manipulating the cards as little as possible with no sign of a tremble. The beads of sweat normally forming on a gambler's upper lip did not visit Mimi's pretty visage. Her eyes twinkling merrily, her brow remained smooth without the slightest crease, her white silk lace fan lay unused on the table.

> Ezra glanced at the fan off and on for the next several minutes. Something about the fan disturbed him. He looked around the parlor at the other ladies present. Cousin Elvira was using her splendid fan with what looked like rubies set in gold on the carved ivory guards to keep cool in the warm room, only closing it to rap Vin Tanner across the knuckles when he raided the cake stand once too often. Mary Travis was wafting her notebook in front of her beautiful face to prevent herself from overheating.

> Ezra thought back to the earlier games when Miss Dupree had won every hand of cards, had she not employed her fan then? Yes, Ezra was sure that she had fanned herself quite rapidly when on a winning streak. Was she the kind of player that felt an icy chill when she was in possession of an inferior hand? Ezra settled back to watch as they continued to play. Soon he was certain that he had discovered Mimi's one and only tell. Ezra began to see how he could use this slight advantage.

> Once again the game was paused for the combatants to dine and freshen up. Ezra heard Mimi's tinkling laugh as she chatted with Buck and Miss Emmeline before retiring to change into her evening dress.

> "Mr. Standish? May I have a short chat with you about a subject pertaining to our mutual benefit?"

> Ezra turned to the slightly balding, fashionably dressed gentleman. "If you can indeed keep your interruption short, sir, as I must change my shirt before play resumes," agreed Ezra.

> "My card, sir. The name is H. J. Higgins I am newly arrived from Europe and as an impresario I am greatly impressed by the idea of such a tournament. I do admit that it is an entirely new notion to me but already I can see its attractions as a form of entertainment. Would you care to do me the honor of considering an offer for you to travel with such an exciting and novel extravaganza to London and Paris?"

> "You seem to be uncommonly sure of my actually winning this tournament," smiled Ezra.

> "Truly, sir, your winning nor your losing of this particular tournament does not impact on my offer. I could not consider such an undertaking with a female. They are such weak-minded, fickle creatures and as such quite unreliable as a business asset."

> "May I point out to you that you are presently attending a tournament organized by a member of the fairer sex?"

> "I am sure that a few women may, with the backing and business acumen of their husbands, have some small success."

> "From your remarks, sir, I would presume that you have not yet met with your wealthy hostess?"

> "I do understand that the 'Wild West' does attract the occasional, ahem, adventuress and no doubt our thrice-widowed lady rancher is one but they are very rare."

> "You, sir, should meet my own dear sweet mother," muttered Ezra.

> "It is not through any fault of their own you understand. It is merely that women have much smaller brains more suited to undemanding tasks such as child-rearing and keeping a man's bed warm."

> "The women I speak of are, for example, any of our local business women. All hardy Western daughters of Eve deprived of a husband's succor by bereavement but possessed of sharp incisive commercial minds that put most men hereabouts to shame."

> "European audiences would not pay to see a woman engaged in a game of chance. They would not accept that a woman had any skill with the pasteboards."

> "Europeans must be exceedingly backward," sniffed Ezra.

> "Don't tell me that you are one of those fools supporting votes for women? Suffrage? The very idea!"

> "Alas, I find my calendar to be full for the next ten years. Do excuse me," shuddered Ezra.

> "My offer would include all expenses, a regular stipend and worldwide publicity."

> "Ezra done said he ain't available," rasped Tanner, retrieving the man's business card from Ezra's hand and tucking it in the interloper's breast pocket.

> "I say, you ruffian! I wasn't speaking to you I am engaged in polite conversation with this gentleman---"

> "Pick a window 'cos yer leavin'. Ain't havin' our womenfolks insulted," Tanner hissed menacingly.

> "This place is full of ignorant savages!" protested Higgins. "I understand that seven men keep the peace hereabouts and believe you me, I shall not hesitate to demand that one of them calls you out!"

> "I is keepin' the peace. Iffen Cousin Elvira hears ya she'll git yer blood on them long fancy red mittens she wears," smiled Tanner.

> " _You_  are a paid peacekeeper?" sneered Higgins.

> "Yep but don't go on the worry I is prepared ta take a day off from it an' kick yer ass."

> Higgins looked about him but suddenly realized that five more men had encircled him. He addressed their black-dressed leader, "I say you, cowboy. I require your assistance."

> "He just call me a cowboy, JD?"

> "I think he did, Mr. Larabee," nodded JD.

> "At least once," added Ezra, helpfully.

> "He hates that," rumbled Josiah.

> "Now look here, my good man---" began Higgins.

> "Aw, Chris here ain't nobody's good man," grinned Buck.

> "Naw, he's our bad element ain't ya, Cowboy?" smirked Tanner.

> "Let me go!" demanded Higgins.

> "Ain't none of us keepin' ya," pointed out Tanner.

> "Bye-bye," waved JD with an insolent smile.

> Higgins turned and fled.

> *******

> Too late Ezra realized that he had no time to return to his room and change his clothes. The ladies were already descending the stairs and heading his way. Ezra noted that even though Cousin Elvira had changed into black sequined evening attire, her long red elbow gloves, that only Vin Tanner would call 'mittens', still had a fan hanging from its silken wrist cord. Ezra prayed that Mimi Dupree would follow suit.

> "Ezra," Vin hissed in Ezra's ear.

> "Mr. Tanner! Must you do that? It is most unpleasant!"

> "Clean shirt."

> "What?"

> "Brung ya a clean shirt now slip outside an' change."

> "You thought to equip me with a clean garment?"

> "Ya tend ta smell a bit ripe when yer gamblin' fer high stakes," snickered Vin.

> "I do?"

> "Yep."

> "Where can I change?"

> "Anywheres ya like outdoors unless ya got somethin' the rest of us ain't?"

> "No!"

> A grinning Tanner shielded Ezra from prying eyes as he scrambled into the clean shirt and reached the poker table as Mimi Dupree was taking her seat.

> "Good luck, Mimi," smiled Ezra spying the fan in her gloved hand.

> *******

> Mimi Dupree was almost overcome with shock as Ezra raked the final winning pot toward him. She was at a total loss as to how this had happened knowing that she hadn't a single tell. Nothing could have given Ezra Standish the slightest clue as to how the cards had fallen. Was she not famous for her steely nerve? For never once betraying herself at the poker table? Had she not beaten Ezra before? Still, Mimi was equally sure that Ezra had not cheated.

> Chalking it up to her run of bad luck and Ezra's phenomenal winning streak Mimi was gracious in defeat. Reaching across the table to take Ezra's hand in her tiny gloved ones she congratulated him profusely. "Perhaps you may make this up to me later when we are alone?" she whispered.

> Ezra's large green eyes opened wide, "Mimi?"

> "Surely you wouldn't expect me to end the night me a loser in love too?"

> "Yes. . .no. . .I. . ." Ezra gulped as he felt the cold metal of Mimi's room key pressing into his palm.

> Gripping the key tightly in his hand Ezra got to his feet and turned to walk straight into the immovable object that was Chris Larabee.

> "Ten thousand dollars, Ezra," demanded Chris.

> "And your savings too," agreed Ezra.

> "I trust you with my money, Ezra."

> "You do?" Ezra was still surprised that Chris would trust him with anything more than the price of a bottle of whiskey.

> "But the school fund money must be returned to the safe now."

> "Ah understand."

> "Think of it as merely removing temptation from your grasp, Ezra."

> "Mr. Larabee, Ah agree that it would be best not to burden me with other people's money," laughed Ezra gladly handing over the ten thousand dollars. "However, after subtracting the monies you and the others loaned me plus interest, I would wish to add my actual winnings to the school fund."

> "That's mighty generous of you, Ezra."

> "Less expenses of course," grinned Ezra before he was swept away in a sea of congratulations.

> Johnny carefully collected up all Ezra's winnings and placed them into a leather satchel ready to be stored in the ranch safe.

> Unable to contain his curiosity Ezra returned the gold nugget to Vin Tanner before he accepted his winner's trophy.

> "Mr. Tanner, I cannot thank you enough for the loan of this and the faith you have shown in me."

> "Aw shucks, Ezra, ya ain't got ta thank me."

> "I do indeed. Where did you acquire this may I ask?"

> "When I were a bounty hunter picked it up with a few more from a river bed while I were fillin' my canteen."

> "Where exactly was this river bed?" asked Ezra eagerly.

> "Shoot, it were years ago, Ezra, cain't remember."

> Ezra knew that was a blatant lie and correctly guessed that the gold was to be found on Indian land. He surmised that Tanner would never tell anyone its location for fear of the land legally being taken away from the tribe or worse. "I presume that this is the only one still left?"

> Vin gave the gambler a lopsided grin and strolled away.

> "Mr. Tanner, your interest!"

> "Ain't no interest in no interest," chuckled Vin. "Donate it ta the same fund ya donated yers too."

> "You knew that Ah intended to present my winnings to the School Fund? Are my intentions so transparent?" Ezra called after him.

> "Yer a whole mess a tells ta us that knows ya, Ezra," returned Vin.

> *******

> Ezra grasped his flashy silver trophy as he gazed out into a sea of faces all applauding wildly. He only searched for six faces in the dense crowd. These men were the only ones he sought the approval of. All six were clapping their hands and cheering enthusiastically. Ezra had never felt such sheer unadulterated happiness in all his thirty something years at the sight. The money he'd won and fame he had garnered meant nothing to him when compared to their smiling faces.

> Maude was imperiously pushing her way through Ezra's audience of admirers. Keen to assume her place at Ezra's side and take advantage of her son's success. Six men closed ranks and Maude found herself sidelined. Unable to force her way through an impenetrable blood and bone wall of brotherhood Maude was relegated to looking in from the outside. And for the first time she realized how it must have been for Ezra as a child. Always on the outside, on the edge of the circle, never to be included in even the most simple humdrum events.

> For one brief moment she felt ashamed...

> **Chapter 4**

> The once green grassland was muddy and rutted. The circus tent taken down and packed away. The ranch as peaceful as it ever was as the seven men rode out at sun up. Ezra muttering under his breath about the ungodly hour earned himself a glare from Chris. Vin smirked at their return to normalcy.

> The ten thousand dollars was safely tucked inside Chris Larabee's black bib-fronted shirt. Ezra's winnings still in the leather satchel. He and Chris had come up with an scheme to use the funds Ezra was willing to donate to create a small reading library in Four Corners.

> "Big sign sayin'  _Larabee's Lending Library_ ," chuckled Tanner, "fetch yer book back on time or he'll shoot ya!"

> "Tanner," warned Larabee.

> "Ah had envisioned  _The Standish Reading Room_ ," smiled Ezra.

> " _Dunne's Depository of Dime Novels_ ," giggled JD.

> "I was thinkin'  _Buck's Repository of Adult Erotica---_ "

> "Buck!" six voices chorused.

> Any further ribbing was interrupted by gunfire.

> "Let's ride!" bellowed Larabee.

> "I think he means run like hell!" growled Buck.

> "Abandoned ranch up ahead!" yelled Vin.

> "Follow Vin!" ordered Larabee.

> On reaching the ranch house Vin kicked open the door and practically threw himself inside the rest followed his lead.

> "Do I really have to take shelter from armed miscreants in this derelict habitation? It is frankly downright insulting to the olfactory senses. Don't you agree?" asked a disgruntled Ezra holding his nose.

> "Ain't like the owner will complain," pointed out Buck.

> "Place is already a ruin," commented Josiah, knocking out the remaining window glass and preparing to return fire.

> "Thought it were an improvement on Larabee's shack," added Vin.

> "You can sleep in the barn next time you visit me there," snarled Larabee.

> "Luxury," grinned Vin.

> "So who the hell ambushed us?" asked Larabee striding to the door.

> "Ah do apologize. How remiss of me not to exchange visiting cards with the aforementioned lead slinging villains," snapped Ezra.

> "They's got a sharpshooter," commented Vin, as a bullet dared to whistle past Larabee's ear.

> "Rider coming in!" yelled Buck.

> Johnny Madrid barreled through the door. "Madre de Dios! You cause a fandango everywhere you go, Larabee?" he panted. "That is the last time I carry a message for a lady."

> "See! I knew Cousin Elvira couldn't keep resisting my animal magnetism! Don't worry, I'll still speak to you all when I'm living on the biggest ranch hereabouts!" laughed Buck.

> Johnny rolled his eyes. "True enough the message is from a lady you know well, Wilmington, your mother! She has decided not to return to New Orleans. Miss Greer is taking her place at Miss Dupree's establishment as Miss Emmeline says she can't bear to be apart from you any more."

> "Never mind the family reunions, did you see who was shooting the hell out of us?" demanded Larabee.

> "Never seen 'em before. Odd thing was, they all had bullet holes in their hats." Johnny informed them.

> "The Theroux Gang," sighed Ezra.

> JD grinned. "Here we go again..."
> 
> The End


End file.
